


Recovery

by silentdescant



Series: Weekend PROMPTX [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott casts his eyes toward the ceiling as tears well up, silently willing them not to fall. He can hear Mitch through the open door, grunting with effort and gasping with pain.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "physical therapy". Sorry, I'm in an angsty mood.

Scott casts his eyes toward the ceiling as tears well up, silently willing them not to fall. He can hear Mitch through the open door, grunting with effort and gasping with pain, and it twists Scott’s heart into an agonizing knot inside his chest. He blinks a few times and takes a deep breath, because Mitch is alive and healing and the pain he’s in now is a visceral reflection of that. He hurts because he’s trying so hard to get better, and Scott is incredibly proud of him, and the tears slide down his cheeks, unstoppable now.

He’s been angry, he’s been sad, he’s _still_ sad. It’s not fair that this should happen to Mitch, that Mitch should have to deal with this, that it couldn’t have been him instead. Scott is stronger than Mitch, physically, at least. He could handle this pain. He knows he could. Except if it was Scott, he probably would’ve cracked his head in the accident and fucking died, and Mitch reminds him of that every time he sees Scott getting weepy about it.

“You can’t save me from everything,” Mitch tells him, over and over again. It doesn’t change the fact that Scott _wants_ to.

In the other room, Mitch is panting loudly. He’s probably come to the end of his exercises, or maybe he pushed himself and tried to do too much, too many, too fast. Scott’s not an idiot; he knows why Mitch doesn’t like him to be present for these exercises, why he doesn’t let Scott accompany him to his physical therapy appointments anymore. Scott will try to stop him from hurting himself. He always tries.

Scott listens to Mitch’s breathing even out slowly, become fainter until Scott can’t really hear him anymore. He wipes his face and picks up his laptop and plasters on a casual smile.

“Hey, Mitchy,” he says brightly as he rounds the corner. “All done? I saw this youtube video I wanted to show you.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
